


Quality R&R

by chinesebakery



Series: Season 4 Coda Challenge [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Coda Challenge @The FitzSimmons Network, Episode 4x02, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: Coda challenge response for episode 4x02. It's been a long, trying day— Jemma and Fitz both need to shut off their brains. Luckily, they have a quick and easy way to do that now. Cue Fitzsimmons gasping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to Raptorlindsay for beta-reading.

Jemma awoke to the sound of muffled fumbling, the darkness only disrupted by a ray of light escaping from under the bathroom door. She stirred, her back and shoulders cracking as she stretched and twisted. It felt like she'd only slept for a few minutes, the strain from the previous day barely kept below the surface, but it felt bearable now that she knew Fitz had made it home.

She listened to the sound of running water and footsteps on tiles until he finally emerged from the bathroom, silhouetted by the light coming from behind him, his hair dripping wet and a towel knotted around his hips.

“What time is it?” she asked, her voice sleepy and hoarse as she rubbed at her heavy eyelids.

“Late. Early," he murmured as he patted the foot of the bed for his pajamas. "You should go back to sleep.”

"'m awake." She turned in the direction of her nightstand to find that it was, in fact, well after 2am. "How did it go?"

Fitz sighed. "That question calls for a much longer and complicated answer that I feel capable of stringing together right now."

"It usually does," she said, smiling half-heartedly into the dark. For a moment, she considered telling him about May's concerning state, but decided the news would keep until morning. "Come to bed."

"Won't have to tell me twice." The mattress dipped next to her and soon, a pair of solid arms were wrapping around her waist, pulling her in. She scooted backwards, nestling her back against his chest, and his hand came to rest on her stomach under the hem of her top. Tension and worry were vibrating from him, but as they soaked into each other's warmth, he began to ease into a state of precarious tranquility.

How had they survived without this for so many years? How did she ever find sleep without the soothing comfort of his body and the lulling rhythm of his chest rising and falling with each breath? 

"You smell good," he said, nuzzling against the back of her neck, inhaling her.

He may have settled down, but Fitz's breathing wasn't slowing into slumber. He seemed, in fact, still quite alert, and very aware of her. He'd started tracing patterns on her stomach, a finger dipping under the waistband of her pajama bottoms more and more frequently, as his nuzzling gave way to a trail of kisses behind her ear and along the length of her neck.

"Do you need to turn off your brain?" she guessed, pressing her butt more firmly into his midsection.

"You're half asleep," he protested feebly, although she distinctly felt him stir with interest as he rubbed reflexively against her.

"I'm game," she assured him, grabbing his hand to push it deeper inside her pants. "As long as you do all the work," she added with an audible smirk. 

"That sounds fair," he chuckled, and grazed past the curls at the apex of her thighs to trace the seam between her legs. Raising her knee, Jemma purred with approval. He did it again, his fingers dipping deeper into her folds. 

"Kiss me," she demanded, disentangling from him long enough to lie flat on her back, pulling him in again. He nipped at her bottom lip for a moment before his lips pressed firmly to hers, his fingers tangling into her hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Missed you today," he said against her lips before they tangled together again, his hands roaming over her sides. His mouth left hers to trail down her neck, making her shiver. "Take this off," he requested, pulling on her sleeve. 

She let him help her out of her top and, without waiting for further instruction, shimmied out of her pajama bottoms. The moment she was bare, his expression changed the way it always did when her breasts entered his line of vision, turning into something akin to starved reverence. 

Forfeiting finesse in favor of efficiency, Fitz settled on his side with a hand between her legs, his finger slipping into her as he started brushing insistently against her clit with his thumb. 

"Cue Jemma gasping," he said cheekily as he nipped at her taut nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh will you stop with  _ ahh–"  _ Her voice broke as he suckled her harder, and she bit her lip to hold in a moan. 

He looked up, licking her nipple with a self-satisfied grin. "You were saying?" Before she could reply, he curled two fingers inside her and set up a rapid rhythm, his hand and mouth working together to make her pant and tremble. It never ceased to amaze her, how responsive she was to him and how effortlessly he figured out what she needed, as if their lovemaking was only an extension of the organic give-and-take that prevailed over every aspect of their relationship.

"Do you want me to lick you?" he asked as her hips rose imperiously to meet his fingers, seeking more friction.

She shook her head. "Keep going," she begged, her voice raspy. He nipped softly at the hardened tip of her breast in acknowledgment, earning a groan. 

"Shit," he muttered as he surveyed her, stretched naked on his bed and thrashing in pleasure. "I wish 17-year-old me could see you like this."

"I think– I think 17-year-old-you would have an aneurysm," she said breathlessly, throwing her head back as her body tensed.

"Worth it," he smirked before wrapping his mouth around her breast as she began to shake with the first ripple of her orgasm. He kept working her as she moaned and jerked into his hand, every nerve-ending buzzing.

"I guess I needed that," she beamed as she came down, gently pushing his hand away from her now over-sensitive center. "Thank you."

"Yeah, it was a real hardship, but, you know," he said, shrugging in selfless acknowledgment, as laughter bubbled freely from her lips. 

It wasn't until he pinned her with a stare of naked adoration that her amusement faded to longing once more. She cupped his jaw and he tilted his head into her palm, prolonging the contact, and Jemma told herself, not for the first time, that she had never and would never again love anyone as much as she loved this man. She craned her neck, her mouth seeking his again, and as their kisses grew more heated, his erection pressed into her hip, demanding her attention. 

"I think we forgot something," Jemma grinned. She reached inside his pants and wrapped her hand around his cock, giving him a short squeeze. His breath hitched in response, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Nope. Didn't forget," he assured her as she helped him out of his clothes. Fitz kept his eyes close while she played with him some more, pulsing with anticipation in her hand.

"How do you want me?" she finally asked, her free hand grazing the short hair at the back of his head. 

He seemed to ponder her question for a moment. "On your knees," he said firmly, and she beamed happily at his tone. Verbalizing in bed wasn't Fitz's strongest suit but, to her delight, he was becoming more assertive by the day.

"Alright," Jemma said brightly. She got on her hands and knees before and let her upper body collapse into her pillow, arching her back to give him the best possible view of her ass as he came to kneel behind her. "How's this?"

"It will do," he said, his voice tight. He palmed her butt, squeezing her in his hands before his fingers wandered to her opening, testing her readiness. "God, you're soaked."

He brushed insistently against her, pressing into her folds. His hands came to rest on both sides of her hips and he entered her with a long, deep thrust that made them both moan. He pulled out almost completely before he slammed into her again, making her hiss in surprise and pleasure.

"Feels so good," he panted, and from the tone of his voice alone, she knew he would not last. She followed his lead, her ass bumping into his hips with a crude sound of skin against skin, both of them panting as his rhythm picked up.

She wouldn't come again, not when she felt so boneless and unfocused, but each thrust caused a new spark of pleasure that was a reward in itself. Reaching between her legs, she grazed the place where they were joined.

"Cue Fitz gasping," she said, craning her neck around to catch his eye as her hand moved to fondle his balls, rolling them in her hand. He  _ did _ gasp then, cursing and huffing indecipherable shreds of sentences as he slammed into her erratically, his entire body taut and ready for release.

He looked desperate, lost to sensations– she was confident his universe had narrowed to the confines of this room, of their bed, of their bodies crashing into each other like opposing waves.

"Love you," he groaned as he pounded into her and tightened into her hand, gripping her hips so hard she wondered if she'd find imprints of his fingers on her skin  in the morning. "Fuck, I love you," he moaned again, his head falling back, and with one last thrust, he was coming apart inside her, pulsing with his release. She kept petting him until the very last quiver, a tide of exquisite complacency settling over her.

"How's that brain of yours now?" she asked,  her smugness evident as he collapsed listlessly next to her. She rested her head against him and his arms came to wrap around her body, blanketing her in his heat.

"What brain?" he muttered, eyes squeezed shut, and she grinned widely, pressing a kiss to his skin.

His heart was still thumping against his ribcage– she could hear it from her perch on his chest, and she hummed contentedly as the sound lulled her into sleep, her own world shrinking to the space between them, just for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr > chinese-bakery


End file.
